Stone age
by WaterJuvia
Summary: Hombres y mujeres fueron separados al nacer en diferentes tribus. Ahora ya mayores ¿Podrán resistirse a la atracción y al amor por respetar las leyes de su tribu? Basado en el especial de Stone age realizado por Mahima.


_Hola hermosuras!_

 _En esta tarde de sábado vengo con un OS sobre el especial de Stone Age que hizo Mashima hace poco, si no lo han leído es recomendable que lo lean antes de leer esta historia._

 _ **Advertencia**_ _: Este fic es Rated M y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._

 _Espero que lo disfruten, (Hagan pausas activas para descansar sus ojitos)._

Sigiloso, cada movimiento estaba estrictamente medido y mayormente guiado por su instinto aunque en ese momento él no fuera consciente de ello.

Silencioso, su respiración se mezclaba con el aire en un armonioso flujo, aunque su corazón y pulmones se encontrarán trabajando a toda velocidad por la ferocidad y rapidez de sus movimientos, ni una hoja seca al pisarse podía emitir un ligero sonido ya que sería fatal para cumplir el objetivo de su misión.

Habilidoso, durante sus dieciséis años de existencia había adquirido competencias necesarias para sobrevivir en el hostil y duro ambiente en el que el más fuerte acababa con el más débil. La experiencia era lo más valioso que poseían y poco a poco aprendían de sus vivencias para mejorar la calidad de sus vidas y facilitar cada una de sus actividades diarias.

Y sobre todo cauteloso, cualquier movimiento en falso y podría perder la vida en el intento o en un nivel menor, no comerían si algo malo sucedía y eso para la tribu de los machos era peor que la muerte, sus estómagos eran dominantes y siempre demandaban un alimento en la hora y en el lugar adecuado, además no podían perder la oportunidad de probar la deliciosa y sublime carne perteneciente a ese jabalí que provenía de las montañas y que era demasiado exótico como para verlo en ese lugar.

Por tanto esperaba pacientemente, cubierto por la hierba creciente y por aquel tronco que podía datar desde que los dinosaurios caminaban en la tierra. El peli negro aguardaba una señal proveniente de sus compañeros de caza, se encontraban estratégicamente distribuidos en varios puntos del bosque para arrinconar a su presa y cada uno de ellos tenía una función ya asignada.

El joven con vestimentas hechas de leopardo y de otros animales salvajes desvió su mirada a su compañero peli rosa a cuatro árboles de distancia de él, con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza el muchacho entendió que era el momento adecuado para hacer su movimiento, con un ligero suspiro tomó todo el aire que estaba a su disposición y salió de su escondite.

Feroz, sin miedo y casi desafiante fue tras el jabalí. Era el más rápido, por tanto el que debía dar el primer golpe, corriendo velozmente sentía como el viento rozaba su piel, el sol que ya había superado su fase de timidez para imponerse en la mitad del cielo guiaba sus movimientos con sus cálidos rayos. Los machos estaban emocionados, estaban completamente seguros que con cantos iban a celebrar la caza exitosa, pero antes de poder dar el golpe algo que normalmente no le pasaba al corredor del grupo sucedió, el joven se tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra y cayó al suelo alertando a la presa de que estaba en peligro.

El jabalí casi chillando emprendió su huida mientras en el suelo Gray lanzó aquella herramienta que había perfeccionado con un extraño material, el muchacho en vez de usar la piedra tradicional que los de su tribu usaban por generaciones se atrevió a usar el fuerte y duro hielo de aquel glaciar que quedaba a tres soles de aquel lugar que habían designado como hogar.

Las lanzas de hielo se enterraron en diferentes superficies, pero ninguna era la deliciosa carne del jabalí, después de ver que falló se levantó lanzando improperios al aire mientras que la irritación comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

— ¡Por Igneel! –exclamó el peli rosa al ver lo sucedido e intentando no dejarlo escapar salió de su escondite, lamentablemente olvido por completo aquella trampa que el mismo había colocado escondida entre el bosque y al dar un paso salió a volar quedando colgado en uno de los árboles.

— ¡Maldita sea! –Gritó enojado, probó con su lanza si podía soltarse mientras sus compañeros corrían detrás del jabalí sin dudarlo un segundo.

— ¡Más te vale que traigas a ese jabalí o comeremos de tu carne, Gray! –El peli negro arremedó con los gestos de su rostro al muy enojado de su mejor amigo, Natsu. Puso sus ojos en blanco y corrió detrás del animal más rápido que los demás. Sabía que Natsu era un chico feliz, que no se enojaba fácilmente, pero desde ese fatídico día que había llevado a la mujer a la tribu se había vuelto más insoportable y fastidioso de lo normal.

Era un comportamiento anormal en el macho, ya que nunca había mostrado esos signos con anterioridad, pero era la naturaleza humana, el sentido de pertenencia, los nuevos e incomodos celos y su manera de demostrar que era el dueño de aquello que había capturado y que le correspondía por derecho, el peli rosa era altamente posesivo y quería demostrarle a esa chica que era todo un macho, fuerte y dominante. Natsu solo estaba defendiendo a su mujer y no deseaba que no comiera por un error, era como su obligación llevarle el alimento a la chica que lo esperaba en casa.

Gray dispuesto a remendar su error salió tras el animal, su orgullo y terquedad le demandaban lograr todo lo que se proponía, cada vez que una idea se le metía a la mente debía hacerla realidad. Solo por esto siguió corriendo, aunque sabía plenamente que había perdido el rastro de aquel salvaje y muy delicioso cerdo y que ya no podía alcanzarlo, era un dolor en el trasero para él lo que había acabado de suceder, odiaba profundamente que las cosas no salieran como él quería, pero ya no veía al jabalí por ningún lado.

Cuando se detuvo, dándose por vencido, echó una mirada a su alrededor, su ceño se frunció al saber que nunca antes había estado en esos territorios, ellos tenían prohibido ir por ciertas partes del bosque y más cuando se encontraban completamente solos porque estaban expuestos a innumerables peligros o podrían llegar a molestar a una de las tantas tribus que existían cerca de ellos.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Gajeel! –Gritó fuertemente con la esperanza que alguno de sus compañeros estuviera cerca, pero era completamente inútil, ninguno de sus amigos respondía a sus llamados y no entendía en que momento fue tan descuidado como para llegar hasta ese lugar completamente solo.

Vio la posición del sol y con sus conocimientos de ubicación supuso un camino que lo llevaría a su aldea, sabía perfectamente que el río lo guiaría correctamente, pues la presa que tenían como reserva de agua debía provenir de alguna fuente y ese debía ser el camino, era imposible perderse.

Debía estar alerta, se encontraba en territorio enemigo y podía toparse con cualquier persona o animal y meterse en serios problemas, así que fue lo más cauteloso posible. Caminó algunos metros y tomó uno de los frutos que un árbol le brindaba, sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que ese tipo de frutas no se daban en su territorio y que lucía demasiado apetecible. Dudó un poco, su estómago rugía pero prefirió no comerla ya que podía tener una toxina que le haría daño a su cuerpo, la guardó en su bolsa de piel de leopardo y siguió caminando, debía aceptar que era un lugar hermoso y que podía sugerirle a sus compañeros conquistarlo.

De repente escuchó un ligero chapoteo en el río, veloz se escondió para no ser descubierto, no era que tuviera miedo, pero debía pasar desapercibido si quería salir con vida de ese lugar. Sus habilidades eran buenas, pero con su grupo se sentía protegido y solo quería estar con ellos, si no se hubiera caído tal vez en ese momento estarían haciendo el fuego para quemar aquella carne.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y su ceño se frunció segundos después al darse cuenta de dónde provenía aquel ruido y de quien se trataba, no tardó en identificar a aquella mujer perteneciente a un grupo enemigo de su tribu que los habían atacado días antes intentando rescatar a una de ellas. ¿Cómo olvidar que fue vencido por ese extraño humano?

Gruñó casi fastidiado por la situación, debía retarla para que el combate definiera un nuevo ganador, en el momento que luchó con ella no se encontraba al cien por ciento de todas sus capacidades. No se trataba de que fuera débil porque claramente le daría su merecido si se retaban en una nueva pelea, sin embargo al ver a esa chica algo se despertó en él en el momento de la batalla, esa simple acción impidió que pudiera dar todo de sí y vencerla cuando ellas habían invadido su territorio y eso le molestaba demasiado cuando Gray estaba acostumbrado a luchar y ganar.

Pero de nuevo esa sensación inundaba su cuerpo en una molesta y extraña ola de calor, por alguna razón no podía controlar su cuerpo o despegar la mirada de aquella mujer y esos extraños círculos que se encontraban en su pecho, respiró hondamente en un intento desesperado porque el autocontrol volviera a él y se escondió mucho más para poder observarla con toda libertad, esperando el momento preciso, usando todas sus habilidades de caza para así abordarla.

Observaba, estudiaba e inspeccionaba sus movimientos intentando identificar sus puntos débiles y fuertes, que era lo que hacía y estaba tratando de confirmar si estaba sola. No entendía además que hacía en aquel río, completamente quieta y con una lanza en sus manos, pero segundos después lo entendió cuando vio como con un solo movimiento de su lanza arrancó del río un pescado que agonizó un poco para luego morir mientras ella daba una pequeña reverencia.

— Ella lo siente demasiado, pececillo, pero ya eres pescadito. –Sonrió levemente de su tonto chiste y el corazón del peli negro se detuvo súbitamente al ver aquella expresión en el rostro de su enemiga, apresuradamente llevó una de sus manos a su pecho para obligarlo a reaccionar y solo hasta que dejó de verla su corazón volvió a latir.

No comprendía del todo que era lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de esa mujer su cuerpo lo traicionaba? Meditó un poco en todas las preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza buscando posibles respuestas, lo único que obtuvo después de algunos segundos fue que no sabía absolutamente nada. Luego de un momento ladeó su cabeza al saber que podía entender sus palabras y abrió grande sus ojos al ver como atrapaba un nuevo pez en su lanza.

— ¡Es buena! –Susurró para si al ver que sus habilidades eran fantásticas aunque le costará aceptarlo.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? –La joven que se había acercado a poner el pescado en la canasta, esa que se encontraba al lado del río escuchó algo que perturbaba la tranquilidad que en esos momentos se sentía en el bosque, en posición de alerta vio en todas direcciones y estudió la posibilidad de llamar a sus amigas, desde que Natsu había robado a Lucy andaba mucho más prevenida y algo sugestionada por la situación. No quería hacer un llamado de alerta falso porque no deseaba molestar a sus compañeras de sus tareas correspondientes, anteriormente le había sucedido con un pequeño conejo, así que iba a cerciorarse primero del problema y ahí si daría la señal.

— Le advierte que si no sale ella lo hará pedazos –El peli negro maldijo mentalmente, primero la presa se daba cuenta de su presencia y luego ella, definitivamente ese no era su día. ¿Ella? Lo confundió con sus palabras, ¿Acaso la líder vendría si la peli azul emitía algún tipo de señal?

— Juvia no lo repetirá de nuevo, ¡Salga ahora! –Y lentamente se acercaba donde él se encontraba escondido, para intentar calmarse recostó su cabeza en aquel tronco, respiró hondamente intentando pensar, debía separar a la chica de esa peligrosa lanza y la batalla estaría ganada, pero la pregunta que decidiría si salía victorioso o perdía era ¿Cómo iba a arrancar esa lanza de las habilidosas manos de la joven?

Y como si un pejelagarto hubiera entrado en su territorio de nuevo debía actuar rápido y con mucha inteligencia, lanzó una piedra lejos de su ubicación para distraer a la joven, la chica guiándose por su sentido del oído cambió el rumbo y dándole la espalda a Gray le dio un momento adecuado a ese cazador para derribarla y ganarle.

Con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba salió de su escondite y con fuerza la lanzó al piso, se echó encima de ella inmovilizando las piernas de la joven con las de él y finalmente con fuerza, más de la necesaria alejó la lanza de las manos de la joven.

Quejándose y oponiendo resistencia casi moviéndose como un gusano intentaba librarse, al caer se había golpeado, pero el dolor era lo menos importante cuando ni siquiera podía ver a su enemigo al rostro.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Suelte a Juvia ahora! –A punto de quebrarse, con lágrimas en los ojos temió por su seguridad.

— Te he vencido está vez. –Susurró el joven, mientras un dolor se apoderaba del corazón de Juvia al reconocer la voz de un hombre, tuvo miedo en ese momento de que se la llevará como uno de ellos hizo con Lucy.

— Auuch –Estaba haciendo tanta fuerza en ella que no pudo evitar quejarse, no quería parecer débil delante de su enemigo pero era involuntario. Los ojos azules de la joven buscaron su lanza por todas partes, cuando la halló supo que se encontraba muy lejos de ella.

— Suelte a Juvia o le irá peor, con un solo sonido ella puede llamar a todas las del grupo y usted no tendrá oportunidad.

— ¡Esto es por lo que me hiciste en mi territorio! –Y retorciendo las manos de la joven casi al punto de romperlas se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de dolor proveniente de ella. Liberándola se dio cuenta de las lagrimas en sus ojos, cuando la chica se dio vuelta intentando escapar notó la raspadura de su frente y de sus piernas. Se dio cuenta que ese extraño humano era muy frágil, que no era tan fuerte y que se sentía terriblemente arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

— Espera, no era mi intención. –La joven no dudó un segundo en correr en dirección a las demás chicas.

— ¡Erza! –Intentó gritar, pero estaba tan asustada que su voz no salía con toda la claridad que deseaba.

— Por favor, ven –El peli negro no quería que ella se fuera con una idea errónea, darle más motivos a su tribu para atacarlos nuevamente, para él lo que hizo era un comportamiento totalmente normal, siempre se peleaban de esa manera con Natsu o con los otros compañeros de su tribu, entendía ahora que hizo mal al pensar que ella iba a soportar como lo hacían sus compañeros.

Al alcanzarla nuevamente la tiró al piso, pero esta vez intentó ser más cuidadoso, ella nuevamente se resistió y en un acto de valor lo miró con enojo mientras él aprisionaba sus manos entrecruzando sus dedos con los de ella.

— Juvia no dejará que la tomé como hicieron con Lucy. –Gray sonrió y negó con su cabeza tanto como pudo después de concentrarse en su objetivo. Sentir esos extraños objetos de la joven rozando la piel desnuda de su pecho lo hacía perder la concentración necesaria.

— No voy a llevarte conmigo, tonta. –Y de nuevo esa sensación como cuando la vio por primera vez, su corazón latía de una manera descomunal y sus ojos grises no podían despegarse de ese rostro que consideraba el más bello que había visto en la vida.

— ¿Cree que Juvia le va a creer semejante engaño? –Y entonces entendió que ese era su nombre, Juvia.

— No te llevaría conmigo, eres demasiado molesta. –Y él le sacó la lengua en un acto infantil para luego ver por última vez esos ojos azules.

— Estoy perdido, solo quiero volver a casa. Así que te soltaré y me iré. ¿Entiendes el trato?

— Juvia no lo dejará, si las chicas lo capturan harán un intercambio por Lucy. ¡Erza! ¡Levy! –Y antes de que siguiera con sus gritos el joven no tuvo más remedio que cubrirle la boca liberando una de sus manos.

Con su mano libre tomó la cara de Gray para empujarla y así lograr que se fuera en dirección contraria con el propósito de quitarlo de encima. Para evitar que le siguiera lastimando el rostro uso su otra mano liberando las manos de Juvia.

— No te resistas, solo quiero irme.

— Juvia no lo dejara irse tan fácil. –Y silbando puso en sobre aviso a sus compañeras, Gray abrió grandemente sus ojos sumamente enojado.

— Eres una soplona.

— Y usted es un tonto. –Y empujándola corrió, era más rápido y por tanto la vencería de ese modo. Solo que no se fue con las manos vacías, tomó la canasta con los peces robándola frente a la chica que había trabajado duramente para conseguirlos.

— ¡Maldito ladrón! –lanzándole una roca a la cabeza descargó toda su frustración, Gray solo atinó a seguir corriendo ignorando aquel dolor en su cabeza, definitivamente la peli azul tenía mucha puntería.

— Lamento haberte golpeado. –Los machos jamás se disculpaban con nadie, su orgullo estaba primero, pero ella, era como si tuviera el poder de doblegarlo y ponerlo en sus rodillas. La mujer alcanzó a escuchar sus palabras, sorprendida, casi como si ese humano fuera un raro espécimen, primero la golpeaba y luego lucia arrepentido. No tenía la menor idea si creerle o no.

Cuando lo vio desaparecer entre la maleza sintió como sus compañeras llegaban, Erza la examinó rápidamente dándose cuenta que estaba herida.

— ¿Que sucede, Juvia? ¿Te encuentras bien?–Si decía que un macho la había atacado no dudarían en salir tras ellos y acabarlos, no quería poner a sus amigas en peligro y sabía mejor que nadie que el carácter explosivo de Erza la haría involucrarse en una nueva pelea.

— Un oso, atacó y se llevó los peces. –Inventó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, por instinto protegió a ese macho, aunque él no se hubiera comportado correctamente, solo esperaba que ella le creyera aquella historia.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Y ahora que no está Grandeney para protegernos! Tranquila Juvia, me aseguraré que esto no vuelva a pasar. Cazaré a ese oso yo misma, por lo pronto volvamos a casa. –Y sus compañeras la ayudaron a levantarse, la joven quedó viendo el caminó que el macho había tomado antes de irse.

.

.

.

— ¡Está delicioso! –Habló con la boca completamente llena un peli rosado, todos en frente del fuego estaban disfrutando de aquel delicioso manjar tan nuevo que nunca habían probado en su tribu. Todos menos él, no lograba sacarse de la mente la imagen de aquella peli azul, de la manera en la que la trató y luego se sentía culpable al pensar que tal vez ella no estaba comiendo por su culpa, además la mirada de la rubia sobre él lo incomodaba bastante. Nadie mejor que ella para saber que esa canasta pertenecía a las de su tribu.

— ¿En serio no quieres, Gray? –El muchacho negó con la cabeza y con frustración se levantó del tronco para irse a su tienda.

— ¿Quieres más pescado, Luce? –La joven respiró profundo, en momentos como ese extrañaba estar con sus amigas y no tener que aguantarse a esos retrógrados.

— ¿Estás cansada? –Asintiendo le pidió que fueran a la tienda, Lucy empezaba a acostumbrarse a Natsu y a su peculiar manera de ser.

Por su parte Gray mirando el cielo estrellado llegó a la conclusión que debía olvidar lo sucedido, aquella mujer y las sensaciones que le hizo sentir, era lo mejor para todos.

.

.

.

— ¿Tú otra vez? –Gruñó la peli azul apuntándole con la lanza, protegiendo su canasta de peces.

— Esto es para ti –Y soltando el ciervo que traía en sus hombros lo dejó frente a ella, no iba a negar que cazándolo por sus propios medios había sido sumamente complicado, pero por ella había hecho todo el esfuerzo.

— ¿Que clase de intenciones tiene? Juvia no se confiara, no dejará que usted la lleve.

— Yo no te llevaré, tú vendrás voluntariamente a mi tribu. –La señaló para luego señalarse a si mismo. –Tú eres mía. -¿Y por qué iba a mentir? De cierta manera le molestaba que Natsu tuviera una chica y él no. Después de decir esto salió corriendo lejos de ella, tal vez avergonzado, sintiéndose algo tonto por lo que había dicho, pero de cierta manera se sentía feliz, pudo volverla a encontrar y sabía que podía verla todos los días en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora.

.

.

.

Día tras día llevaba regalos a ella para después de eso salir corriendo, demasiado asustado, algo inseguro. Cada día se proponía hablar con la peli azul, intentar que su relación fuera menos tensa, pero solo sabía que eso no era lo suyo.

Todos sus intentos por agradarle eran arruinados cuando en el rostro de la peli azul se mostraba el desagrado, ella era solo una señorita que no le agradaba ver animales muertos o los corazones de ellos, por eso ella se encargaba de los peces, era el trabajo que su tierno corazón podía tolerar.

Y eso le molestaba a Gray porque parecía estar haciendo todo lo contrario por agradarle, quería tenerla para él, pero no como un tipo de mascota, él simplemente no podía controlar el deseo de su cuerpo de tenerla, de verla cada día, de escucharla respirar.

— ¡Diablos! –Su cabeza empezaba a doler de tanto pensar en que podía darle, no conocía a esa humana, pensaba que llevándole alimento la iba a doblegar tanto como ella hacía con él, pero sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos.

Ladeó su cabeza al escuchar ruidos extraños, esos que provenían de la tienda de Natsu. El peli rosa les había dado órdenes estrictas de no ir a su tienda desde que Lucy había llegado, Gray se empezaba a preguntar qué hacían allá adentro, para él era todo un misterio, desde hace algunos días Natsu se demoraba en salir de su tienda y los ruidos habían empezado desde entonces.

— Necesito hablar con Lucy -sabía que debía esperar, pero ¿Quien más que la amiga de Juvia para conocerla mejor? Ella le daría la respuesta, el regalo que le agradaría a la peli azul y la que lo haría ganarse su admiración, sin embargo en ese momento estaba considerando plenamente robársela y darse por vencido con lo de los regalos.

E hizo un gesto de desagrado porque los sonidos que escuchaba eran semejantes a cuando los animales chillaban en ese desconocido acto que replicaban para reproducirse. Trato de pensar en Juvia, en sus ojos azules, en la manera tan valiente en que lo enfrentaba y en sus habilidosas manos, pero todos sus pensamientos llegaban a un mismo lugar, a los crecidos pechos que poseía.

De repente los ruidos se detuvieron, con un ligero sonido de alivio percibido por los oídos de Gray se dio cuenta que Natsu salió de su tienda, era el momento preciso para hablar con la joven. Habían sido pocas las palabras que los dos habían pronunciado ya que Natsu no permitía que se acercaran mucho a su chica, pero ella debía darle la respuesta.

— ¡Lucy! –La rubia cubrió su desnudez prontamente y frunció su ceño.

— ¿Que quieres? –La vio agitada, algo sudada y las dudas resurgieron, quería saber tantas cosas, pero sabía que contaba con poco tiempo, el tiempo exacto para preguntarle.

— Ella...regalo...mía...ya...-ante la indecisión del peli negro ella subió la ceja para tratar de comprender la situación. — ¿Qué sucede, Gray? Ya le dije a Natsu que solo haré eso con él.

— ¿Eso? ¿De que hablas? –La joven usó la piel de animal para cubrir sus mejillas y así evadir el tema. — ¿De que hablas tú?

— Sobre ella. –El muchacho mordió su labio tragándose toda la pena que sentía y respiró profundamente. — Quiero darle algo que realmente le guste.

— Sigo sin entender una palabra. –El joven llevó su mano a su frente en total frustración, nunca imaginó que hablar con una mujer fuera tan difícil.

— Juvia –E inmediatamente abrió sus ojos para señalarlo. — ¡Sabía que tenías algo que ver con ella! Tú le robaste la canasta de los peces. ¡No te le acerques o te mato!

— Sí, pero mi intención no es lastimarla, yo solo quiero hablarle, si me ayudas a hacerla mi amiga te prometo que te ayudaré a salir de acá. –Lucy sonrió para negar con la cabeza.

— Yo no quiero volver, pues si, extraño a las chicas, pero no quiero alejarme de Natsu. –Los ojos tímidos de Lucy lo hicieron llenarse de esperanza, lo que más deseaba en ese instante era que Juvia pensara como Lucy, que esa hermosa peli azul sintiera esa necesidad de estar a su lado.

— ¿Entonces no me ayudarás con ella? –Suspirando profundo Lucy se dio por vencida. — Juvia ama las flores. — ¿Flores? –Sorprendido trató de confirmar aquello que ella le había dicho, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que una cosa tan insignificante pudiera gustarle a la joven.

— Flores.

— Gracias, gracias, Lucy.

Corriendo, tratando de que nadie lo viera salir del campamento salió a buscar las flores más hermosas y llamativas, sin embargo ahora eso se convertía en un problema mucho más grande para él ya que habían demasiadas flores y no sabia cuál podía escoger, algo que pudiera gustarle, aún no creía que un simple objeto llamara su atención.

Después de mucho pensar se decidió por unas flores que nunca antes había visto en el territorio de Juvia, seleccionó la más hermosa y la arrancó para ir donde estaba ella, se le había hecho tarde para ir a encontrarla.

Y ella miraba aquel lugar por donde él siempre aparecía, estaba inquieta, triste y demasiado preocupada porque él no aparecía. Él no era indiferente para ella y no iba a negar que verlo cada día provocaba un sentimiento de calma y alegría en su corazón.

Dos peces, solo se encontraban esos en su canasta, la concentración mágicamente había desaparecido y supo entonces que no vendría por la posición del sol tan avanzada. Respiró algo triste y tomó la canasta entre sus manos, ya tenían demasiados peces y la carne que Gray había traído para ella era suficiente para alimentar a todas las chicas de la tribu.

— Toma –La voz del joven la hizo frenar en seco, lentamente se giró esperando cualquier cosa de regalo. Al ver aquella hermosa y exótica flor sus ojos dieron un pequeño destello, sonrió flechando el corazón de Gray a tal punto que no podía dejar de ver esa sonrisa.

— Gracias, está hermosa. –Él peli negro no podía creer que esa simple y débil flor le gustara, pero ella le estaba agradeciendo.

— ¿En realidad te gusta? –Ella asintió para luego oler sus petalos. — Está hermosa...Juvia no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle por los animales, ellas nunca habían probado una carne tan deliciosa.

Gray sonrió internamente, miró hacia otro lado con un leve grado de superioridad para luego levantar los hombros. — No fue nada.

— ¿Quieres ayudar a Juvia a pescar? –Y asintiendo se colocó al lado de ella en el río, interactuando, aprendiendo de su cultura, pero sobre todo conociéndose.

Ella le enseñó a pescar mientras él le contaba cosas sobre su tribu, al mismo tiempo que ella hablaba sobre sus gustos, todo lo que hacían y sobre todo mientras juntos descubrían el amor con el simple acto de estar juntos, acompañándose.

.

.

.

— Esa nube es un venado –Juntos estaban acostados en el suelo, cabeza con cabeza y esa vez solo se habían dedicado a ver las nubes, llevaban casi un mes conociéndose y ya parecían los mejores amigos.

— Claro que no, parece un jabalí –Ella negó con la cabeza al descubrir que esa nube no poseía esa forma. Volteó su cara y juntos se vieron al rostro por segundos, por un eterno minuto para luego sonreír y volver a ver las nubes.

— ¿Sabes? Juvia tiene demasiada curiosidad por eso. –Gray vio el lugar donde ella estaba señalando.

Él durante días había querido decirle que le mostrará su cuerpo para poder verlo y hacer comparaciones, sin embargo cada vez que lo intentaba se moría de la vergüenza, ahora se daba cuenta que no era el único que sentía ganas de investigar.

— ¿Quieres verlo? –Ella asintió con la cabeza y él se levantó del suelo para quedar frente a ella.

Curiosa, sin morbo alguno y con la inocencia de una humana que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre el tema abrió grandemente sus ojos al ver como el muchacho se deshacía de la única prenda que cubría su desnudez. Se arrodilló en el piso para verlo mejor mientras el corazón de Gray empezaba a latir violentamente.

— Es grande y demasiado extraño –Susurró Juvia mientras el sonido dentro de Gray cada vez más se hacía más fuerte, su alocado corazón no era más que una prueba de lo mucho que esa chica le atraía y de la tensión sexual –Aunque no lo notarán- que estaban liberando.

Los más ancianos jamás habían comentado algo al respecto, hombres y mujeres fueron separados hace muchos años y por tanto era una situación completamente nueva lo que estaban experimentando. Juvia estaba explorando el cuerpo de Gray mientras que él empezaba a acostumbrarse a la sensación de excitación que ella provocaba en él.

— ¿Juvia puede tocarlo? –Con sus mejillas enrojecidas levantó los hombros como si no le importará en lo absoluto. La peli azul sonrió cuando este le dio permiso y con algo de cautela rozó el miembro de Gray. El muchacho tuvo que apoyar fuertemente los pies en el suelo, ya que la acción de la mujer lo debilitó por completo. Vio directamente a esos ojos azules que lo miraban con desconcierto, no entendía como una chica frágil tenía semejante poder en él.

— ¿Sucede algo? –Negó con la cabeza viendo en otra dirección, sabía que no quería que se acabara ese momento, quería seguir disfrutando, deseaba esperar y ver qué era lo que sucedía, ella volvía su cuerpo completamente loco.

Juvia ladeó su cabeza y con pureza se acercó a él para usar su sentido del olfato y reconocer su olor. Gray mordió fuertemente su labio inferior intentando controlarse, sin embargo en el momento que la joven le dio un lengüetazo dio pasos hacia atrás para finalmente caer al suelo, conmocionado, terriblemente asustado por aquello que su cuerpo sintió, casi como un rayo repleto de una hermosa sensación, simplemente su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación y todo lo nuevo creaba cierta desconfianza para él, aunque se haya sentido como si todos los dioses lo bendijeran en ese instante.

— ¿Está bien? Juvia no debió haberlo hecho, pero solo quería conocer su sabor –Arrepentida se levantó, preocupada mordió su labio inferior y casi corriendo fue a socorrerlo para ayudarlo a levantar.

— Sí, solo...-Ni siquiera sabía explicar lo que acababa de pasar, su cuerpo se había quedado sin fuerzas y lo que hizo por instinto fue como una reacción al choque que estaba sintiendo en su interior, se levantó limpiándose el polvo de su cuerpo y rápidamente quitó su mano de la mano de la joven, cada rozamiento de ella con su piel era como una peligrosa y fuerte amenaza, debía evitar al máximo esa sensación.

— ¿Cómo hizo eso? –Juvia señalando aquella parte de su anatomía abrió su boca demasiado impresionada. Gray avergonzado intentó cubrirse, pensó que era algo malo, tenía mucho miedo porque siempre creyó que las cosas estaban bajo su control, pero ahora una parte de su cuerpo se revelaba y no tenía el poder de controlarlo. Por más que lo intentará no podía decirle que volviera a su lugar y evitará que ella le hiciera preguntas incomodas.

— Usted es muy diferente a Juvia –Notando la molestia del joven la chica se dio vuelta y vio aquel río dándole la espalda a Gray, si necesitaba su espacio para poder recuperarse de su vergüenza se lo iba a dar y pensó que lo mejor en ese momento tal vez sería volver a la tribu.

— ¿Lo crees? Por qué lo dices. –No sabía cómo interpretar sus palabras, no deseaba que esas diferencias fueran malas y completamente abismales, que ella de un momento a otro se alejará de él por su incapacidad de controlar su cuerpo. Algo asustado, haciendo todo lo posible por no alejarla de su lado, el joven se agachó a la altura de la chica y colocó suavemente su mano en el hombro de ella.

Ella en esos instantes se estaba maldiciendo mentalmente, no quería que por su curiosidad fuera a pensar que era una entrometida y alejarlo completamente de ella. Solo sabía que tenía muchas preguntas y que le parecía enigmático el hecho de que ellos fueran iguales pero con muchas diferencias.

— ¿Dónde somos diferentes? –Volvió a preguntar el joven, ella se volteó a verlo y señaló sus propios pechos.

— ¿P-p-puedo ver? –Era temerario, arriesgado y demasiado valiente, pero en ese momento se encontraba demasiado avergonzado y retraído y realmente no entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba con él, se sentía como sí realmente no fuera él.

— Sí –lo dudó por un instante, pero finalmente aceptó. Era lo justo ya que él le había dejado ver eso que tanto la intrigaba y en donde radicaba la mayor diferencia entre ambos. Llevó sus manos a los bordes de su blusa de leopardo y lentamente la subió por su cabeza para con un gran sonrojo de sus mejillas deshacerse de ella por completo.

Anonadado, casi petrificado veía aquellos pechos que para él eran maravillas.

— Me gustan. –Susurró avergonzando muchísimo más a la joven. Lentamente los tocó y ella pegando un pequeño brinco lo asustó.

— Perdón, no debí tocarte. –La joven sonrió tiernamente. — Está bien, solo se sintió extraño. –Asintiendo volvió a rozar los pechos de la joven, está vez apretándolos.

— Son suaves –Ella asintió viendo a otro lugar, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía no podía sostenerle la mirada a Gray y rápidamente tuvo que quitarse su gorro porque sentía demasiada calor. Sin siquiera preguntar si podía hacerlo llevó su boca a los pechos de la joven, succionando, instintivamente, casi como si pudiera recordar su época de infante.

Un ligero sonido de impresión y gusto salió de la boca de la peli azul, quiso apartarlo de su cuerpo ya que tenía miedo a las reacciones de su cuerpo, pero eso no ocurrió, dejó que el muchacho ensalivara sus dos pechos para luego abrazarlo y posar sus manos en los cabellos del macho, casi obligándolo a quedarse en ese lugar y seguir brindándole esa hermosa sensación.

— Eso le gusta a Juvia, por favor no pare. –Ella era más sincera, anteriormente cuando la joven estaba inspeccionando sus partes más íntimas él no le dijo que le gustaba lo que hacía. Debió hacerlo ya que perdió su oportunidad porque ahora se trataba de complacerla a ella.

El joven sonrió, llevándose por sus instintos la apretó fuerte contra él. Lentamente paseó sus dedos por la falda de Juvia para bajarla lentamente con las medias que usaba para protegerse del frío, la primera reacción de la joven fue cubrirse, sin embargo quitó suavemente sus manos cuando él la guió a hacerlo.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron grandemente al verla desnuda, hermosa, perfecta, Gray no había visto algo semejante antes.

— No tienes palo –susurró para acariciar lentamente y bajar por aquella pequeña elevación de carne que era cubierta por unos cuantos vellos azules.

— No, Juvia y usted son diferentes también en ese lugar. –el peli negro se metió entre sus piernas para examinar más a fondo.

— Tienes dos agujeros y sacas un liquido transparente de aquí. –Concluyó después de toquetear y explorar, ella asintió, avergonzada y pensando que habían hecho un gran progreso sobre aquello que no sabían sobre sus cuerpos.

— Grandeney les dice a todas que no deben tocar allí. –Gray estaba tan concentrado pensando porque eran tan diferentes que ni siquiera escuchó las palabras de la joven.

— Tal vez si... –Una idea llegó a su mente y para confirmar su teoría vio su miembro hinchado y levantado, luego volvió a ver el agujero de la chica. — Esto debe ir aquí. –La joven ladeó su cabeza e inmediatamente gritó un poco al sentir como el joven la levantaba y la colocaba en una roca.

— ¿Qué va a hacer?

— Solo espera. –La sentó y midió la altura entre sus cuerpos, pensaba que iba a funcionar.

Llevándose por su instinto, por el deseo de investigar, por descubrir aquel misterio, abrió las blancas y largas piernas de la peli azul, inmediatamente se colocó torpemente en el medio y lentamente metió su miembro en Juvia.

— ¿Que hace? Duele. –Quejándose apretó sus manos en puños para soportar el leve dolor que sentía. El oji gris asintió preocupado, igualmente él había sentido una molestia al recorrer el cuerpo de la peli azul.

— Por favor retroceda –Obedeciéndola hizo lo que le pidió, pero solo entonces Gray sintió las uñas de ella enterrándose dolorosamente en sus brazos.

— ¡Deténgase! –El macho se detuvo súbitamente.

— Debemos investigar un poco más, sentí algo delicioso cuando me moví. - Trató de convencerla el peli negro.

— Duele.

— Se siente muy apretado, solo déjame un poco más. –Y suavemente recorrió el camino que lo llevaba a conocer el placer para regresar a su centro, nuevo, placentero y hermoso.

— ¿Sigue doliendo? –Al sentir el rozamiento del cuerpo de Gray con su botón rosa cambió de opinión, nunca había sentido semejante placer y aunque doliera iba a seguir.

En armoniosos movimientos entraba y salía de ella, torpemente, inexperto, pero sobre todo guiado por el placer de sus acciones, respiró profundamente mientras ella solo permitía que lo hiciera, sintiendo una rara sensación entre el placer y el miedo.

— ¿Te gusta? –Susurró Gray mientras le acariciaba la larga cabellera a la joven.

— Duele, pero se siente rico. –Confesó, dolorida sintiendo la vibración entre los dos.

— Se te mueven y se ven muy lindos. –El joven apretó uno de los pechos de Juvia para luego sentir como ella mordía su hombro.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –ella levantó los hombros sin tener una respuesta y luego arqueó su espalda para ver el cielo, ahora estaba convencido de que era un venado.

Más fuerte y profundo, casi en un acto doloroso para ella, seguía con sus movimientos para luego sentir una sensación en su vientre bajo que necesitaba de una liberación. Sin evitar lo enevitable dejo que esa presión acumulada saliera llenando a la peli azul con sus líquidos.

Las piernas de la peli azul temblaban y finalmente salió de ella para darse cuenta que su miembro había vuelto a su lugar, intentó nuevamente entrar en ella, pero en ese momento fue imposible.

— Solo puedes hacer esto conmigo –La joven tratando de recuperar el aliento afirmó con un ligero acto de su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

— Juvia quiere más.

— Todo lo que tú quieras, este será nuestro secreto, ¿Bueno? –La chica asintió y Gray fatigado la colocó de espaldas a él, toqueteando y acariciando sus nalgas volvió a poner toda su atención en el agujero de la mujer, se dio cuenta que la había llenado con lo que su cuerpo acababa de expulsar.

— Aún no se levanta, creo que debemos esperar a que eso suceda.

— Juvia debe volver, el sol está muy avanzado. –Metiendose en el río lavaron cualquier evidencia que los inculpara, ambos sonrieron y se toquetearon un poco más tratando de no olvidar las diferencias en sus cuerpos.

.

.

.

— ¡Juvia! ¿Donde estás? –En un lugar del bosque los amantes escucharon ese sonido, Gray solo atinó a taparle la boca a la peli azul para que no emitiera ningún sonido mientras seguía moviéndose frenéticamente dentro de ella, rozando sus partes íntimas en una carrera por darse placer mientras trataban de no ser descubiertos.

La práctica había hecho que los encuentros se intensificarán, la experiencia adquirida los habían hecho maestros en el arte de amarse y darse placer, pero no se había mejorado la situación de su tribu, por tanto debían verse como si fueran ladrones y no contarle a nadie sobre lo que hacían cada día mientras se veían.

— ¡Juvia! –Aunque la chica tenía toda la intención de acudir al llamado de su compañera no le fue posible, estaban en la parte donde todo dentro de ella explotaba para quedarse sin fuerzas.

— No hagas ruido y no nos descubrirán. –El sonido de la voz se alejaba por tanto la chica que la estaba buscando se había ido a otra parte.

Al sentir un líquido caliente en su interior se aferró a los hombros del macho con necesidad, con miedo, refugiándose en su pecho para superar aquella ola de placer.

— Algo te está sucediendo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Todo ese tiempo juntos les había servido para conocerse, Gray sabía que la chica estaba preocupada, distante y no le gustaba ver a su chica de esa manera.

— Juvia cree que lo mejor es que se dejen de ver. –Como una lanza en el corazón se sintieron sus palabras. Gray la despegó de su cuerpo para obligarlo a verla. — ¿Qué? No podemos dejarnos de ver, tú me perteneces.

La joven juntó sus labios formando una delgada línea, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle la situación.

— Juvia está enferma y no quiere que tú también te contagies.

— ¿De que? No me importa contagiarme, dejarte de ver...Mi respuesta es simplemente no. –Mandón, casi ordenándole le hizo entender que no permitiría que ella se alejara de él.

— Algo se mueve dentro de Juvia, su vientre no deja de crecer y ella cree que es una maldición de los dioses, Grandeney está en un viaje de doce lunas muy lejos de acá y ella no puede preguntarle, ella no puede sanar a Juvia. –La chica tomó la mano de Gray para ponerla en su vientre. — Cada mes ellas deben entrar en cuarentena, pero desde hace cuatro lunas ella finge estarlo. Desde la época que te conoció ella no sangra.

— No te entiendo, por favor explícame. –La muchacha mordió su labio inferior para así aguantar las ganas de llorar, se levantó arreglando su ropa, él le tomo de la muñeca para impedir que se fuera.

— Esto Juvia lo hace por tu bien. –Silbando llamó a sus amigas, él abrió sus ojos tratando de asimilar la situación.

— No te voy a dejar, no me voy a apartar de ti, conseguiremos una cura, le preguntaré a Lucy -el crujir de unas hojas le hizo entender que las compañeras de Juvia se estaban acercando, corrió rápidamente para no ser visto y entonces su corazón se destrozó.

— Juvia, ¿Donde estabas?

— A Juvia le pareció ver al oso y se escondió de él. –La pequeña peli azul caminó con ella mientras por todos los medios posibles Juvia intentaba ocultar el pequeño bulto de su vientre.

— Erza ha intentado cazarlo, pero no encuentra pistas de él.

A unos cuantos pasos se encontraron con Erza, la peli roja a cargo de la tribu cuando Grandeney no se encontraba.

— Hola Erza –La peli roja la heló con su mirada para hacerla pasar saliva muy asustada.

— Él te hizo esto ¿No es así? –El corazón de la joven se detuvo súbitamente, descubierta, negó con la cabeza. Trató de ocultar su abultado vientre, pero fue inútil.

— ¿Él? ¿De quién hablas?

— De aquel que tú llamas oso, ese peli negro que te sigue hasta el río. –Descubierta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, trató de defenderlo, de sacar una respuesta para defenderlo, pero nada vino a su mente.

— Lo va a pagar, te lo aseguro.

— No entiendes, Erza. Gray no tiene la culpa.

— ¿Gray? Nadie se mete con nosotras, he planeado está invasión por cuatro lunas, ahora vengaremos a Lucy y esto que te hicieron.

— Por favor no le hagas daño.

— Mañana atacaremos y tú te quedarás en la tribu. Cuando traigamos su corazón haremos un ritual para lograr que ese monstruo que crece en tu vientre salga.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día ella nunca llegó, Gray esperó en el lugar de encuentro hasta que el sol se escondió. Entonces entendió que ella no iba a llegar y que debía hablar con Makarov para encontrar una cura para Juvia.

Sintió dolor en su corazón, necesitaba estar con ella. Tocar su cuerpo y protegerla de cualquier problema que la amenazara. Corrió a su tribu directamente a buscar a su líder, no le importó la distancia o el cansancio de su cuerpo, debía llegar lo más pronto posible.

Respiró cuando llegó a la tribu y se puso enfrente de la tienda de Makarov, no podía entrar ya que había alguien dentro.

— Gracias maestro –Escuchó venir de adentro y vio a Lucy y a Natsu salir de la tienda del maestro, por las ligeras luces que emitía el fuego el peli negro pudo ver el vientre abultado de Lucy.

— Tú también estas enferma –La señaló para luego poner sus manos en su boca demasiado asustado. — Si estas enferma no tienes cura para Juvia.

— ¿De que estás hablando, Gray? –Natsu levantó su ceja y abrazó a la joven. — ¿Juvia también? –Respondió asombrada la joven. — Primero yo y ahora Juvia.

— ¿La enfermedad se ha expandido? –Lucy rió para negar con la cabeza y suavemente acariciar su vientre.

— Lo que tenemos no es una enfermedad, Gray. Estamos embarazadas.

— ¿Emba-qué? –Natsu rió por la reacción de Gray y finalmente como si fuera todo un experto en el tema se cruzó de brazos.

— Tienen nuestro hijo adentro.

— Un mini humano, Gray. Que se parecerá a Juvia y a ti. Makarov nos explicó todo.

— Es decir, ¿Qué Juvia no está enferma?

— No, pero debes cuidarla porque es delicada en ese estado. –Emocionado el macho sonrió, estaba dispuesto a caminar en el bosque en la oscuridad de la noche para contarle que podían seguir juntos. Sin embargo sus planes se arruinaron cuando el suelo que estaba pisando comenzó a temblar, vio el resplandor del fuego que emitían las antorchas y entonces uno de los machos gritó.

— ¡Son las mujeres! ¡Nos atacan! ¡Prepárense para luchar! –Era insoportable para Makarov luchar contra las mujeres, simplemente era débil ante sus encantos y básicamente era imposible ganarles con semejante desventaja.

— No dejaré que se lleven a Lucy. –Como un niño haciendo pataleta abrazo fuertemente a la rubia, sus cabellos rosados se detuvieron en seco con la ventisca que provocaron los animales que montaban las chicas al detenerse.

Al ver el lugar Erza señaló a los jóvenes.

— Ataquen y amárrenlos, nos llevaremos a Natsu y a Gray que trajeron deshonor a nuestras chicas. –Sin embargo ninguna de las chicas obedeció a la peli roja, todas se miraron de reojo entre ellas para finalmente pasar saliva.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por que no atacan?

— Erza...es que Juvia no es la única que está enferma y no queremos hacerle daño a ninguno porque los queremos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quien más? –Levy, Mira, Evergreen y tres más de las chicas alzaron la mano. La joven con una vena marcándose en su frente hizo temblar a todos los presentes.

— Juro que los voy a matar a todos. –Y corriendo por su vida todos los machos salieron en diferentes direcciones para perder a la joven.

— ¡Ayuda! –Se escuchó a lo lejos como un lamento de terror, mientras escapaban de lanzas voladoras.

Dos jovencitos en un árbol sonrieron al ver la divertida situación.

— Por fin saben lo que es el amor –Susurró emocionada la rubia mientras abrazaba a el peli negro.

— Y sus diferencias quedarán atrás. –Zeref sonrió al ver cómo las chicas se acercaban con precaución a sus machos, asegurándose de antemano que Erza no estuviera cerca. El amor había triunfado o al menos a la peli roja aún no le llegaba su momento.

 _Bueno hermosuras! Lo hice con muchísimo cariño para ustedes, si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario, animo u queja pueden dejarlo aquí abajito donde se dejan los reviews._

 _Les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._


End file.
